An InuKero crossover Keronian in the Well
by nightfangfox
Summary: When the Inu-Yasha gang stumble upon a lost Keronian, will the Keroro Platoon manage to get her back to her own time?
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**((YAY! This is my first fan-fiction,and I will be taking advice seriously and with great consideration. And...Even though this is my first, I am going to be doing that which has never (on this site) been done...A crossover of Inu-Yasha and Keroro Gunso! Prepare for failure -_-' I do not own anything except for the plot of this specific Fan-fiction and my own OC(s)))**

Kagome Higurashi

"Inu-Yasha...SIT!"

A distinct thud could be heard behind my back as Inu-Yasha, the fool that he is, fell to the ground. _Well, I guess it's good to know that the Cursed Beads are still working properly. But, Inu-Yasha had NO RIGHT to say that MY cooking was so BAD that he would rather have INSTANT RAMEN! Ugh, how inconsiderate._

"HEY! Kagoooomeeeeeeee...! That hurt!" complained Inu-Yasha. His doggie ears, which I must admit are very cute, twitched in pain. Shippo was rolling around on the ground laughing his butt off. Miroku and Sango were off killing some demon or other, and so they weren't here. Actually, without them it was kind of quiet around here.

"_Hahaha..._It's y-y-your fault. You should _BWAHAHAHA_ kn-n-n-now by now t-that you NEVER _teeheehee_ i-i-i-i-insult Kagome's cooking," Shippo managed to choke out through his tears of laughter. "I-it ju-ju-just _hohohohoho_ isn't d-d-done!"

Inu-Yasha looked very annoyed.

"Shut it, pipsqueak. Since when was speaking my mind such a bad thing?"

"Since it got you face-down in the dirt, Inu-Yasha." Miroku and Sango were walking up the trail towards us. Miroku was nodding his head sagely after Sango's comment. "That really was rather stupid of you."

"Aww, shut up. By the way, where were you two? And what's in the bag?" asked Inu-Yasha. He jump the distance between us and Sango and Miroku and sniffed the sack Miroku was carrying. To his surprise, it _moved!_

A little purple head popped out of the sack. It was wearing what looked to be a dark grey veil, kind of like the stereotypical ninja's or something, which had two black dots, one on top of the other. It's face was mostly white and had, weird as it sounds, freckles, and the irritated cat-like grimace and untrusting hooded magenta eyes were unsettling.

"For the love of Keron, it was stuffy in there! Would you mind next time _not_ shoving me in a bag like that? Sheesh!" the purple and white thing snapped at Miroku and Sango.

"EEEEEEKK! IT TALKS!" I screamed.

"Well of COURSE I talk, fool! What else would this mouth be for besides eating?" it spat. It wriggled around a bit more and somehow jumped out of the sack. It's entire body was purple except for its belly, which was white and had the same two black dots as on its veil. It had a tadpole-like body and tail, only with the exception that it was about _three feet tall_ and had _arms and legs_. And this thing _obviously_ didn't live in water or it would have dried up by now. "And I am not an _it_, I am a _she._ Corporal Kimomo of the Keron Armed Forces, for that matter!"

"Corporal? You mean like, in the Army or something?" I asked.

"OF COURSE, LIKE IN THE ARMY. I just said ARMED FORCES, didn't I!" It- I mean _she-_ seemed really mad now. Maybe it would be a good idea to just back away...

"You, with the ears, what's with the _sniffing?_ It's making me _really_ uncomfortable right now." Inu-Yasha was sniffing this Kimomo thing, looking confused.

"I don't recognize this scent...Smells like...a frog or something, but it's different..." wondered Inu-Yasha. He sniffed Kimomo all over, trying to figure out what she was.

"Well, that's good, I guess. Well, I might as well tell you what I am, now that you've captured me." Shippo snickered at this and earned himself an angry glare. "I am a Keronian, from the planet Keron," she proclaimed. ((Rhedundant statement is rhedundant))


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbance in Time

**((Welcome to chapter two! I do not own anything except this particular fan-fiction's plot and my personal OC(s)))**

Corporal Giroro

"Damn it, Keroro! You and your hair-brained schemes to get Gunplas are _really_ getting on my nerves!" I yelled. That Keroro, the way he is now, you would never guess he was the one _leading_ this platoon! Even Tamama's half-hour or so as leader got us further than this..this...FOOL!

"Kuuuukuku...Like they weren't on your nerves already, Corporal?" snickered Kururu.

"Shut up."

"Aaaaanny waaaaayyys...I still think we should use a giant vacuum to suck up all of Pekopon's Gunplas, de-arimasu. Just think, I would finally be able to reenact (insert big Gunpla moment here. I don't care for the things, personally.), de-arimasu!" Keroro seemed pumped. That energy would be good, _if it were centered on the freakin' invasion!_

"But Gunso-san, where would we get the vacuum? Yours isn't very powerful and none of the maids at Momo-chii's mansion have vacuums big enough, desu." Tamama piped up. Thank you, kid. That should give him something to think abou-

"Why, we just have to modify my own, de-arimasu! We _do_ have a super-genius with us, de arimasu. Kururu, if you would?" Damn it...

Suddenly, the door to the meeting room fell to the floor and I could feel an angry aura on the other side of the doorway.

"Stuuuuupiiiiiid frooooooooooggg..."

"Na-Natsumiii!" I stuttered. Every time I saw Natsumi, my entire body just goes numb and I can't think straight! _Anyone else would think I was in love...!_

"Oh! Natsumi-dono! What a surprise to see you he-heeyeeyeeyee!" Natsumi grabbed Keroro like one of those claw-machines Pekoponians use to get prizes from a glass box.

"The dishes are unwashed, the bathroom stinks, and the laundry isn't done. Any explanation?" Natsumi's chocolate brown eyes were cold and hard as they bored into Keroro's, as though she were reading his mind.

"N-no..."

"Do it. Now."

"Y-yes, de-arimasu!"

Keroro was flung out the door like enemies getting flung from an explosion. _Dang, the strength on those slender arms...And those legs...Wow._

An hour or so passed, most of which I spent oiling my weapons. You never know when something might happen.

"Ku!"

"What was that all about, desu?" wondered Tamama. Kururu's snicker sounded unusually urgent.

"I sense something unsettling, de-gozaru..." Dororo stated.

"Huh? Dororo? When did you get here?" I asked.

"So mean..." wimpered Dororo, curling up in a corner. Uhhhmmm...Oops?

Just that second, Keroro bounded in, excited about something or other.

"Guess what, de-arimasu? Fuyuki-dono said he would take me out to get- Huh? Kururu, is something up, de-arimasu?" Keroro walked over to Kururu, who was typing furiously on his laptop, a frown on his face.

"Kuuukuku...It seems that there is a disturbance in time. I can pinpoint the location. It seems to be here," he states, pointing at his screen. "Higurashi Shrine."


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome Goes Home

**((Welcome back for Chapter 3! Sorry for not only updating about two months late, but ALSO having a short chapter! Maybe I'll post another chapter later this weekend. Gomennasai!**

**I only own my OC(s) and the plot of this particular fan-fiction.**

**Oh, and a quick side note I forgot, this is after the Sacred Jewel was comptleted and Naraku killed. For my purposes, Kagome can still travel between times. AND NO KIKYO! I HATE THAT B****!))**

InuYasha's POV

It's been about a week since we found this...Keronian? and we were seeing Kagome off again. Her family's shrine was holding a New Year's party or something. She grabbed her bag and was about to jump into the Bone Eater's well, when the little purple thing that smells weird piped up.

"Hey, where is she going? I've looked down that well before; it's just rock and some vines."

"Kimomo, was it? Well, Kagome here can travel through time by using this well as a portal," Miroku responded. "She is the only one who is able to do this. InuYasha used to be able to do the same, but he lost that ability. We aren't quite sure why, though. We had thought it was because of the Shikon no Tama-"

"The Shikon no Whatta?"

"The Shikon no Tama. Otherwise known as the Jewel of Four Souls, or the Sacred Jewel. It could make anyone several times stronger. But it disappeared when the many scattered shards were put back together. We thought that that was the thing giving Kagome right of pass, but then InuYasha was able to jump through and we started to doubt," explaned Sango.

"Ohhhh... I think I get it now," Kimomo muttered.

"Whatever," I sighed. "Kagome, just make sure you get back ok. If any demons threaten you, shoot it with your arrows and get back here right away. Got that?"

"Yes, I know, InuYasha! But you also know that there aren't any demons in my time," giggled Kagome. I swear, that lady has the weirdest sense of humor. Sometimes it's just-GAAAHHH!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" That was the last thing I heard as I fell down the well. Having lost well-travel abilities, I hit my head on the ground. _HARD._

Sango called down to me, "Hey, InuYasha! Are you okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay, dammit?"

"No. You don't."

"Not helping..."


	4. Chapter 4: The Lion's Voice

**(Hey, as I was hoping, I managed to get another chapter up this weekend! YAY!**

**I only own this plot line and my own OC(s))**

Natsumi Hinata

"Hey, Koyuki-chan!" I called. My friend, Koyuki, came bounding over, happy and bubbly as ever.

"Natsumi-san! What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, not much. What are your plans for New Year's? Mom, Fuyuki and I are going to try a new shrine," I replied.

"Ooh! May I come, Natsumi-san?"

"Sure! The shrine we're going to is somewhere in the middle of Tokyo."

"Are we walking?" Koyuki asked. Walk...? To the middle of TOKYO?

I sweatdropped. "K-Koyuki-chan, the shrine is several miles away. We're taking the car. Otherwise, we would have to get up the day befo-WAAAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, I don't know, some sort of _red lion cub pounced on me and started growling. _

Startled background voices buzzed in my ears as I stared into the lion's eyes. They seemed to be alight with some inner fire...literally! There was no mane, so I assumed it was female. But the weirdest part was yet to come...

_What did you do to my friends..._

My eyes opened wide...wide_r_ at this. This voice...It was inside my head. Was this the lion's voice?

_My friends...What did you do to them...? You smell of us..._

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed. I started struggling against the cub's weight. Some men in black SWAT-like uniforms shot the lion with tranquilizers. It slumped into an almost drunken sleep.

_My...friends...where...?_

"Natsumi-chan! Are you okay, Natsumi-chan?" Koyuki-chan was bent over me, a worried look plastered over her face.

"What...what the heck...? That lion..." I sat up, dazed.

"Are you okay, miss? Did the lion injure you?" one of the men asked.

"I'm fine...I think..." I answered. "I think...I'll just go home..."

"I'm going with you," Koyuki-chan decided. "You are my friend and I am not leaving you alone. Who knows what might happen."

"Thank you...Koyuki-chan..."

~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{ ~{

"Ittekimasu"

Koyuki-chan and I got home without any more incedent, thankfully. As we walked through the door, the stupid frog walked up to us and ruined the rest of the day.

"Oh, Natsumi-dono! There is something I would like to ask you, de arimasu..."

"No," I replied instantly.

"C'mon, really quick! It's about lions, de arimasu."

That got me.

"Lions?"

Keroro grinned, obviously glad he had my attention.

"Yes, lions, de arimasu. Do only male lions have those mane things, de arimasu?"

The next thing anybody knew, there was a green blob flying through the sky.

Koyuki-chan and I went upstairs to talk. Checking to make sure there we no cameras, coughKururucough, I sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Koyuki-chan, don't think I'm crazy, but..." And I explained the about the lion's voice.


	5. Chapter 5: Wind

**(I finally got around to updating! Good god, how long has it been? At least three months! And I should probably explain, as my friends finally got accounts on ...Only Kimomo truly _belongs_ to me. All of the other OC's used in this belong to my friends. The red lion belongs to Firara and the character about to be introduced in the next chapter [spoilers] belongs to fairybone0102. **

**Keroro Gunso and InuYasha sadly do not belong to me. If they did, I would have that dumb clay zombie bitch Kikyo jump off a cliff into a fire!)**

Corporal Kimomo

For the luvva- These people are idiots! The guy in purple and blue is almost constantly asking Pekoponian females to "bear his child," the one with the ears is either complaining or fighting with the girl in an almost offensively skimpy outfit, and the girl in question complains just as much when she is around about things the others don't seem to know or care about! The only ones I can actually appreciate are the demon slayer Sango, her demon cat Kirara, and the fox demon Shippo.

Hmmm...Kirara...Got a nice ring to it. Sounds Keronian. Odd people for Sango to surround herself with, being a demon slayer and three of this band are demons. And Shippo...lucky him he's a fox. I like foxes.

I shivered. This white powder stuff all around us was cold. Keronians shouldn't be in the cold like this! _Wish Firara was here. She'd warm the place up in no time._ InuYasha didn't seem to care, of course, and Sango and Kagome were well prepared with heavy skins of some Pekoponian animal I forget the name of. None that I had heard about, anyway. I think they called it wool. Odd name for an animal.

Anyways, we were coming up on a village. Everyone was quite obviously relieved, but I couldn't see why. It was just like all the other villages we came across. Miroku would scam some rich-looking person into giving us shelter, InuYasha, Shippo, Kirara and I would get odd looks, and some dumbass would try hitting on Kagome because of her nearly coverless attire.

"Look! It's Lady Kaede's village! Warm food, warm houses, warm beds..." Kagome got a wispy look in her eyes.

"If the place is so warm, then why don't we hurry up? If I stay out here much longer, I'll hit a critical temperature drop!" I exclaimed. As I said, Keronians aren't made for cold.

"Best idea I ever heard since it started snowing. C'mon, guys!" Shippo ran ahead. I quickly followed in suit, outpacing Shippo in a matter of seconds.

"Ya can't outrun the wind, Shippo!"

"Oh yea? Well, try me!"

"Will do!" My feet seemed to move faster and faster until I was almost a foot off the ground. I tilted my body forwards, outstreched my arms, and _whoosh!_ I was flying! I flew a full circle around Shippo before anyone realized that, no, my feet were NOT on the ground and no, gravity did NOT seem to have any logical effect on me.

Kagome gasped. "Oh! You...you're flying! You're actually flying!"

I snickered. "Of course I'm flying. I _did_ call myself the _wind,_ didn't I?"

"But I thought that was just a figure of speech," speculated Miroku.

"Whoda says what now? No, my element is wind. I can manipulate air flow, but cannot create energy if there is no energy to take. So, Miroku-" Miroku jumped, looking startled. "-I can feel the current coming from your right hand. Strong winds sucking into your palm. Care to explain?" I landed by Miroku and Sango, glancing curiously at the monk as we walked.

"Huh? But, the Wind Tunnel sealed off ages ago! Is there really still an aura?" He stared incredulously at his hand, worried about something.

"Wind Tunnel, eh? Nice name for a miniature black hole. How'd ya get it?"

"That beast Naraku cursed my grandfather..." Miroku explained as we found ourselves just outside the village.

I stiffened. "Wait. Something's here..." Leaping onto a rooftop, I activated my assassin's anti-barrier. It is much stronger, much more advanced for an assassin's need than the standard Keron Army issue. It allowed me to jump from roof to roof, searching for this aura...this familiar aura...

I stopped at a hut near a red gate and a long stairway. _Here you are..._ Cutting out the bit of roof I was standing next to for an access point with my claw-gloves, I squeezed my way into the hut. I spied my prey. Stalked it. Pounced.


	6. Author's Note and Preveiw

**Author's Note**

**Ok, I know I left the last chapter on a HUGE cliffhanger, and that, if you have noticed my pattern, it won't be resolved until Chapter 7, and will probably be done so by Miroku's or Shippo's point of veiw. If you need more clearity of my pattern, I have two. Feudal, Modern, Fuedal, Modern, etc. and Female, Male, Male, Female, Female, Male, Male, Female, etc. But explaining my patterns is not the point of this note.**

**I will not be able to update for a month as of the 13th of June to the 11th of July, as I will be at camp with no Internet access. But expect some sort of update within the week I get back, as I will have plenty of time at camp to write (I will probably forget to, though). So, as compensation of not being able to update for a month, I will post this little sort of... preveiw of a new fanfic I hope to post once Children of Mana becomes an avaiable category. Enjoy!**

(Hey, guys! I was looking at the "Games" section of , when I saw that there weren't any for "Children of Mana"! How sad. Well then, Tamber, Wanderer, Ferrik, and Poppen, YOU CAN HAS FAAAAAAANFICTIOOOOOONNN! X3 Oh, and Torra belongs to me and this is five years after the actual game. The monster names I made up because I could find no actual names for all but three of them.)

The sandy winds of Jadd were blinding. A figure could be seen in the distance. A tan girl, just old enough to have been in the devastation fifteen years ago, but younger than twenty was plowing her way through the eternal sandstorm. Suddenly, a horde of Gnats burst up from the desert sand and swarmed around the girl. She gave a weak cry; she was clearly dying.

_This is it,_ the girl thought. _Well, at least I didn't die at the hands of my brother..._

"Hyaa! Hyup! Move it, bugs, we're comin' through!" A group consisting of a young teen, two young adults, and a big niccolo were rushing toward the swarm. The one who yelled, a russet-haired young man, was waving a sword and laughing. His female companion of about the same age brandished a bow at him, laughing as well.

_Why are they laughing? There is a person dying and they laugh?_ thought the girl bitterly. _Of all the rude things..._

The swarm trembled. Gnats were falling off the bugpile, climbing back on, and falling again.

The man gasped in awe.

"What are they doing, big brother?" asked the teenager.

"I don't know, Poppen. Hey, Wanderer, have you ever seen something like this before?"

But before the niccolo could answer, the swarm exploded in a rush of blinding indigo light.

"So, I'm laying here dying, and all you can do is LAUGH? How rude! The least you coulda done was get these infernal insects off of me!" cried the girl.

The teen, Poppen, hid behind the woman.

"Sister Tamber, she scares me!" he wimpered. He still hadn't fully matured guts wise. (otherwise he wouldn't be so dang cute! X3)

"Whoa, calm down there, missy! We didn't know you were there," reasoned the man, Ferrik.

"You didn't know...Nobody knows... That's why I came here..." The light receded until only the girl remained. "Thank you for reminding me, even if that wasn't your intention. My name is Torra, Torra Antigra Bluescale."


End file.
